The End
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Sus verdes ojos se cierran de cansancio y lo que alguna vez fue su hermosa cabellera roja era un desastre lleno de sangre, polvo y viseras humanas.


_**Disclaimer: Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney (Porque Disney es una corporación que se está adueñando de todo).**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto: "Hide and Seek" del foro La Era de los Vengadores y está basado en la leyenda urbana "La pulsera negra"**_

 **The End**

Corría lo más rápido que sus lastimadas piernas le permitían. Sus verdes ojos se cierran de cansancio y lo que alguna vez fue su hermosa cabellera roja era un desastre lleno de sangre, polvo y viseras humanas. Llevaba varios días subsistiendo solo a base de agua y determinación.

No creía que podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Todo se había salido de control. Lo que inicio como una misión para detener una invasión alienígena normal se convirtió en el cliché más usado en los últimos tiempos por Hollywood.

Una infección en la raza humana.

Tal y como en las películas, el virus se propago de una forma rápida y letal. Convirtiendo a todo infectado en simples cascarones sedientos de sangre y carne humana. Al parecer si era posible la existencia de los Zombis.

Tony había estado tan emocionado sobre eso…

Natasha reprime una mueca al pensar en su compañero caído. Tony había sido quien tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir gracias a su armadura pero…pero siendo el idiota protector que era le había ordenado a JARVIS utilizar cada una de sus armaduras disponibles para salvarla a ella, Pepper, Sam y Clint. Los únicos que habían estado en la torre en el momento que el virus estallo.

Tony fue mordido en un vano intento por salvar a Happy. Él ya había hecho los cálculos, el virus tardaba 30 segundos en afectar a las personas. Tony solo necesito 20 para que las armaduras salgan disparadas de la torre mientras le ordenaba a JARVIS a volar todo el edificio.

Se fue tal y como quería. Con una gran explosión.

Las armaduras los llevaron hasta una vieja base de SHIELD. Después de aterrizar no volvieron a funcionar. JARVIS se había ido con Tony.

Pepper no sobrevivió mucho tiempo más. Durante la primera turba de la que huían quedo atrapada por un Rodney zombi. Al parecer el coronel Rodas había corrido para auxiliar a Tony y Pepper, pero fue infectado antes de llegar a su destino.

Clint elimino sus versiones zombis como una muestra de respeto. Luego se suicidó. Otro zombi había logrado morderlo en su pierna.

Por varios días solo eran Sam y ella.

Ambos intentaban encontrar a alguno de sus amigos y evitar a otros…había una zona al sur que parecía haber sido reclamada por un aterrador zombi Hulk. Por el oeste un zombi Wolverine ejercía su dominio.

No había noticias sobre el Capitán América.

Encontraron a unos pocos refugiados que estaban siendo protegidos por Spiderman, Deadpool y Kitty Pryde. Ellos aseguraban haber escuchado rumores de un zombi con brazo de metal que estaba destruyendo todo en la frontera con México.

El día que se toparon con Wanda recién tuvieron noticias de Steve. Al parecer el Capitán había marchado hacia la nave alienígena después de que la torre Stark estallara por completo. Ella no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Visión tampoco había regresado de su exploración.

Natasha y Sam sabían que debían reunirse con Steve. Luchar como pudieran contra esos alien y tal vez así lograr curar a todo el mundo.

En algún momento de la marcha terminaron por separarse.

Y por eso ahora se encuentra corriendo. Esta huyendo de una turba de zombis dirigidos por quien alguna vez fue Daredevil.

De alguna forma logra adentrarse en un abandonado hospital. El olor de los medicamentos parece confundir los sentidos de sus perseguidores. En silencio se desliza por los vacíos pasillos hasta que en una de las esquinas los ve.

Ambos están tan sonrientes como siempre. Sus ojos brillan divertidos mientras la saludan y caminan hacia ella.

Natasha corre. Corre lo más lejos que puede pero parece no poder alejarse por completo, ellos están a pocos metros de ella.

Su salvación llega con la apertura del ascensor. Steve está ahí, luce cansado y agotado, pero sigue vivo sin infecciones.

 _-…Tasha-_ susurra el soldado al verla

 _-…-_ ella se abalanza en la pequeña cabina _-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! ¡CIERRALA!_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?_

Ella no espera a que Steve reaccione. Con velocidad aprieta el botón inferior del tablero. Nerviosamente ve como las puertas se cierran alejándola de las caras sonrientes.

 _-¿Natasha qué pasa?-_ pregunta Steve _-¿Por qué no dejaste que Tony y Clint subieran?_

 _-Porque ambos están muertos Steve…Tony murió en la explosión de su torre y Clint se suicidó antes de que el virus surtiera efecto en él…están muertos_

 _-Lo se…_

 _-Qué…_

Natasha voltea sorprendía. Steve le está sonriendo con tristeza, es entonces que ella nota como la mitad del amado escudo del rubio sobre sale por su espalda. Alguien había clavado el poderoso escudo de vibranio en medio de la columna de Steve.

 _-Steve…_

 _-Lo siento Tasha_

Cuando las puertas se vuelven a abrir ya no hay Tony, no hay Clint y no hay Steve. Solo esta ella y una gran turba de zombis.

Natasha cierra sus ojos esperando lo inevitable.

 **NR**

Lalalalala quería tener este terminado para el 31 de octubre, ya saben por Halloween pero no lo termine a tiempo.

Así que aquí se los dejo. Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos

Byebye.


End file.
